At the Pokemon Contest/Checking out the Tower/The Bell Rings
How's who the heroes are the pokemon contest, and they start checking out the tower, and they made the tower bells ring in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (The next morning) Dawn: I'll take that one, please. Shopper: Of course. (Gives the necklace to Dawn) This lunar wing will make bad dreams a thing of the past. So come again. Leo Lionheart: Thank you. Shopper: Your welcome. Dawn: (Laughs) No need to worry about nightmares now. (Ash kept thinking about what happened yesterday as flashback starts in his nightmare seeing Palkia and then quickly ends) Chiro: '''You feeling alright? '''Ash Ketchum: Man, I sure hope that thing works. Rigby: Well it better. Because yesterday you woke us up from your nightmare again, Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know, Rigby. I'm sorry I woke you guys up from my nightmare last night. Takato Matsuki: '''That's okay, sometimes happens. '''Alice: '''Hey, is something bothering you, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: Nah. (Then they hear music) Guilmon: What was that? Koji Minamoto: Look. (They see music played in the tower. Now we go inside the contest) Yolei Inoue: Look at that! Henry Wong: It's huge! Ed: '''Cool. '''Matt Ishida: Amazing. T.K. Takaishi: '''I can't believe it. '''Kari Kamiya: '''This is a huge arena. '''Alice: And this is the sight of the Alamos Town Pokemon Contest. Dawn: I'm so cited! I can't wait for tomorrow! Buttercup: This is gonna be great! Bubbles: I can't wait! Emerl: '''Amazing! This is gonna be the best Pokemon Contest ever. (Now we go to the Hall) '''Brock: The towers are just impressive inside is outside. Alice: And we're right in the middle. Blossom: Check out that mural. Rika Nonaka: Holy cow! It's huge! (Pikachu, Piplup and Chimchar looks at the mural) Micheangleo: Wow! J.P. Shibayama: Awesome! Tucker: Beautiful! (At the space and time tower) Alice: This is the space tower. And this is the time tower. The architect Godey, who design the space-time towers was Tonio's great great grandfather. (The heroes looks in awe) Alice: Tonio's laboratory is right below us. (They go inside Tonio's laboratory) Alice: Tonio? (Opens the door) It's Alice. Dawn: Sorry to bother you. Alice: Tonio? (While having a tour they see Tonio was on the floor) Alice: (Gasp) Tonio! (Runs and tries to wake him up) Tonio! Are you alright? Rigby: Did Darkrai put him to sleep!? Mordecai: I think so dude. Tonio: Oh, Alice. Good morning. Alice: (Lets go of Tonio) Well, don't sleep on the floor! Tonio: Sorry. I found the reference to the nightmare in Godey's diary last night. Wish I can have a nightmare. All Heroes: Huh? Otto: Really? Tonio: Not only that, I found the picture of your grandmother. (Shows Alice) It shows her with Godey. Alice: Grandma Alicia. Dawn: Looks just like you. (Alice flips the picture to see a singing note) Tommy Himi: What is it? Alice: It's music. (We then see Pikachu and Piplup looking for something, as Piplup finds a piece of the disc but slips. However Pikachu catches it as it balanced and bounces back, then he tripped over the wires and throws the Disc, But Ash catches it) Ash Ketchum: '''That was a nice save, I guess. '''Gibson: '''Careful not to smash or break it. (As Ash tries to place the disc, He looks at the discs) '''Agumon: Look at this. Ash Ketchum: What are those? Alice: Music discs. Ash Ketchum: Excuse me? Tonio: That's how the tower's music is able to play. Dawn: Oh, can I try it? Tonio: But to do that. We'll have to walk all the way to the top. Dawn: No need to worry. Rouge the Bat: This is gonna be good. Gmerl: Let's get going. (We go to the heroes climbing on the stairs) Dawn: Me and my big mouth. Ash Ketchum: Come on, move it! Run! Emerl: Ash, stay with the group! Ash Ketchum: Race ya to the top, guys! Matt Ishida: Ash, wait! Zoe Orimoto: '''Get back here! The stairs are too long! (As Ash and Pikachu continues to run on top of the tower, he did not noticed seeing Alice's balloon while a group of Pidgey flies off) '''Ash Ketchum: Oh, man. Me and my big mouth. (Ash then looks outside seeing the heroes are on the balloon) Dawn: '''The only way to fly. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, that's not fair! '''Chiro: '''Sorry Ash. But you know the rules, don't start without us. Your gonna climb up to the top. '''Alice: '''Chiro's Right, but you were fast! '''Brock: '''You can climb. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Meet us at the top! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, let us on too! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Koichi Kimura: We can't. You two are on your own. (Now we go to the top) Alice: Godey built the space time tower as a beacon of hope for the happiness of people and Pokemon. Dawn: The happiness of people and Pokemon. Brock: And here's our very own beacon of hope now. (Ash and Pikachu made it to the top way to exhausted) Ash Ketchum: Finally! Rika Nonaka: It's about time your here. Zoe Orimoto: Ash. (Zoe angrily glares at Ash) Ash Ketchum: Zoe! Uh... hi. Zoe Orimoto: '''You climb the stairs without riding on the balloon, You have a lot to learn about! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sorry, Zoe. (She slaps Ash but it is Censored) '''Emerl, Gmerl, Donkey Kong & Yoshi: Whoa! Zoe Orimoto: '''That's what I thought. (Tonio spins the lever) '''Tonio: Normally, it said to play automatically on the hour. But if there's something special you want to play. (Tonio presses the lever with his foot making the disc eject as Alice grabs it) Alice: You put in the disks you need. Dawn: Great! (Ash sees Dawn with the gear) Ash Ketchum: Hey! I wanna do that. Dawn: No way. This was my idea. Sora Takenouchi: Yeah. You know the rules? Ladies first. Tai Kamiya: That's not fair! Sora Takenouchi: Is fair and always is. Ash Ketchum: '''Umm. '''Double-D: '''They’re right. Girls have rights. '''Pikachu: Pika. Takato Matsuki: They do have a point. Alice: Then push it down. (Dawn places the gear in the slot) Alice: Brock, wouId you mind? Brock: Not at aII. (Alice pulls the lever as electricity cracks the gears begins to move as the music plays) Danny Fenton: Wow! Emerl: Nice. G-Merl: This is so cool. Jinmay: I'd never heard bells like this before. Chiro: So beautiful. Nova: Amazing. Tonio: You see, this Tower is the worId's Iargest musicaI instrument as weII! Ash Ketchum: Wow! Pikachu: Pika! Davis Motomiya: I loved it. Veemon: Pretty Otto: Amazing. Guilmon: Beautiful! SpongeBob SquarePants: This is amazing! Patrick Star: Yeah, awesome. (As the music continues to play many people are dancing. Then we go to the Pidgey are setting the balloon as Chimchar fires flamethrower to move the balloon) Ash Ketchum: You know, balloons rock! Pikachu: Pika! Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes